Wolds apart : The craziness of a Ravenclaw
by Charly Charles
Summary: La 6ème année, pas si normale, de Charlot-la-clodo (une fille encore moins normale!). Entre les retenues quotidiennes, les tentatives de séduction(ratées) de Rusard, et essayer de ne pas étrangler la moitié des élèves de Poudlard (c'est moi ou le monde devient stupide!) Charlotte Charles a un peu de mal a passer une scolarité détendue!


** WORLDS APART **

Chapitre 1 : De moi, moi et re-moi (narcissisme quand tu nous tiens)

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai toujours voulu tenir un journal intime. Par paresse, sans doute, je ne m'y suis jamais attelé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que cela allait changer.

Pour commencer je crois qu'il serait judicieux faire un bref (aussi bref que je peux, ce qui veut dire long pour la majorité des personnes!) résumé de ma vie depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Evidemment, j'aurais pu aborder ma vie avant Poudlard mais ce sont des éléments inutiles pour le moment.

A 11 ans, je reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Etant une sang-mêlé aux capacités en Divination très précoce, je m'y attendais. Enfin bon, tout génie doit se conformer au reste du monde ! Envoyée à Serdaigle pour mes capacités hors-norme (non, non j'exagère si peu !), je passais une scolarité relativement normal, entouré de mes fidèles amis (fans quelque fois) Aidan, un Poufsouffle, Luna une Serdaigle, tout comme moi, et enfin Brooke, une Gryffondor. Question relation intra-maisons je m'auto-félicite, j'ai réussi là où même les quatre fondateurs ont échoué ! Oui bon il manque un Serpentard mais Drago Malfoy (Ndla : Liluvia-Anya, c'est bon contente?) fera l'affaire. Ce garçon m'adore littéralement. Mais bon, c'est un peu le cas de tous les élèves de Poudlard, âges, sexes et maisons confondus ! Parfois c'est tellement fatiguant d'être aussi adulé !

Je disais donc, je passais une bonne scolarité, rythmée par les récits du grand Harry Potter. Un mec passablement ennuyeux lorsqu'il ne « sauve » pas le monde sorcier. Quand à choisir, je préfère encore Ronald Weasley, belette officielle des Gryffons (oui je suis méchante, mais faut avouer que ce Ronald est un peu simplet…voire carrément stupide).

Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien ! Par les temps qui courent tout le monde est obligé de choisir son camp. On critique Harry Potter, on est une Mangemort en devenir. On lui jette des fleurs, on est hypocrite, ou on doit tout de suite signer pour devenir membre officiel de l'Ordre du Phénix dès la majorité….c'est à en devenir dingue !

Et où est donc passé la liberté de penser, d'écrire ! Sérieusement, avez-vous vu comment la brillante Rita Skeeter fut renvoyé pour avoir divulgué les dessous du Tournoi des Sorciers ?! Et si Harry Potter était réellement un hystérique ? Personne n'a songé à remettre sa santé mentale en question dès que l'autre névrosé est revenu « officiellement » du royaume des morts ! Mais avant ça, on l'applaudissait bien la Skeeter. C'est tout de suite la presse qu'on condamne ! C'est une véritable gifle pour notre monde sorcier qui se veut si évolué. Une honte, mes confrères, une honte ! Et nous allons tous vivre avec cela sur la conscience ?…..

Aaah y'a des jours où je me dis que devenir avocat serait parfait ! Enfin si je ne deviens pas Ministre de la magie, entre temps (avec ma renommée !) ou dompteuse d'hippopotames (oui je confirme c'est un métier très noble, qui n'est pas assez pris au sérieux de nos jours ! Bien sûre, Charlie Weasley se tire en Roumanie vivre avec des dragons, on l'admire pour son audace, et je parle de mes hippos, et voilà qu'on me prend pour une folle-dingue à interner. McGonagall m'a carrément rie au nez ! Je pourrais même les attaquer pour sexisme ou racisme envers les Serdaigle, tout le monde préfère les Gryffondors ! Et quand j'ai voulu défendre ma cause, devinez qui s'est retrouvé avec trois semaines de colle ? C'est bibi ! Enfin Charlie, quoi. Aaah mon éloquence me perdra !)

Ainsi donc à l'aube de ma 6ème année, je songe à rédiger un « journal de bord » pour raconter mes extraordinaires aventures ! Vous savez avec Voldy le retour on est jamais trop prudent. Et puis même si je suis persuadé que plus tard je laisserais mon empreinte dans l'Histoire, je préférerais qu'on publie quelque chose de véridique, d'objectif, c'est-à-dire écrit par la main de la star elle-même. Sans exagération, ou minimisation. Pour plus de vraisemblance. (Ndla : règle des trois unités dans le théâtre classique. Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte de l'impact des épreuves anticipées dans nos vies.)

Revenons-en à moi.

Vous, lecteurs devraient d'abord vous familiariser avec mon environnement, ma vie de tous les jours, mes amis. Voici un bref descriptif de ceux que je laisse me côtoyer tous les jours.

- Aidan Sidonan, je commence par lui car c'est le seul garçon du groupe.

Physiquement je dirais que ce n'est pas catastrophique. Il a un nez, une bouche, deux yeux, et des lunettes. Pas petit, pas grand. Attachant, amusant (on le laisse croire qu'il l'est du moins) mais loyal.

Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps donc je luis fais confiance. Chose rare de nos jours. Il sait m'écouter sans m'interrompre et ne cherche pas plus que ça à déblatérer sur sa vie. Il sait que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps (je devrais tout de même l'écouter plus, on sait jamais si un jour il décide de se venger parce que je ne lui prête pas assez attention. Le chien de ma voisine à essayer de l'étrangler parce qu'elle oubliait de s'occuper de lui. Etrange comparaison, mais très à propos !)

- Luna Lovegood. Un sacré personnage que cette fille.

En fait, en réfléchissant bien je ne sais presque rien de Luna. Mais nous sommes dans la même maison et toutes les filles de mon année sont des dindes. Note pour moi-même : modifier également ma relation maitre-fans avec Luna. Tiens, dès demain, je commence à lui poser des questions sur sa vie et je l'ECOUTE. Si, si je promets.

Donc, Luna est drôle, étrange quelque fois, mais géniale. Et c'est la seule personne avec qui je peux tenir des discussions où nous sommes les seules à comprendre le sujet, ou même à le connaître parfois.

- La dernière, mais non la moindre, Brooke Aliferd.

Je ne sais réellement pas pourquoi nous sommes est très différentes, voire trop. On se dispute tout le temps pour rien (comme lorsque je jette ses affaires scolaires et d'après elle « cela ne se fait pas ! Excuse toi, je te les ai prêté, tu dois me les rendre avec amabilité en me les tendant avec un sourire ». Une sorte de sainte. Pathétique.

Mais on se connait depuis nos quatre ans environ. Et je suis habituée à sa présence. Le changement et moi ça fait deux ! Franchement, elle a un caractère…de Gryffondor ! Quand elle veut faire quelque chose, RIEN ne peut l'arrêter. Dès fois, elle me fait penser à un bouledogue qui frétille dès qu'elle remarque quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cela, elle est juste toujours heureuse, tout le temps. Elle n'a également jamais peur de dire tout ce qu'elle pense (notre point commun) mais d'une façon tellement drôle qu'on ne lui en veut jamais longtemps.

Comme lorsque Maya (que je surnomme Mayonnaise au vu de son poids…disons impressionnant) a mis un leggings imprimé animal. Je comptais lui faire une remarque tout à fait constructive sur son accoutrement, lorsque Brooke lui balança la phrase du siècle « Règle simple a toujours appliquer, ma chérie, quand tu portes un leggings imprimé animal, il fait toujours peser moins lourd que l'animal en question. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien » ajouter un sourire angélique et vous aurez le portrait parfait de Brooke la petite peste.

Voilà, en gros, un pas si bref résumé de ma vie allant de ma 1ère à ma 6ème année à Poudlard.

(Note : Bon je sais ce n'est pas super. Je n'ai PAS DU TOUT aimé ce chapitre mais c'est nécessaire pour situer les personnages. No worries, dans le chapitre suivant, on aura beaucoup plus d'action, et ce sera beaucoup plus drôle. Pff sérieux, ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie, je suis hyper orgeuilleuse d'ordinaire mais ce chapitre me plait pas ! Mais bon une amie m'a dit que les premiers chapitres sont toujours éprouvants. L'essentiel est de s'accrocher. Désolée pour les fautes (je suis sûre qu'y'en a, j'en fais tout le temps mais je suis trop crevée. Donc voili voilou : D. Aaah oui si quelqu'un a lu mon autre OS je tenais à rectifier une erreur d'orthographe IMPARDONNABLE. Dans ma ndla finale j'ai écrit : « ne sait pas suicider » alors que c'est « ne s'est pas suicidé ». Je ne SAIS pas ce qui m'a pris, je remets ça sur l'émotion de la première publication. C'est tout : D. Bisou )


End file.
